


The First Time (follows the meeting)

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [2]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 32  gown    Napoleon and Jo's first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time (follows the meeting)

Prompt #32. Gown

He watched her walk through the door. Her black satin gown glittered in the golden candle light. He held his hand out to her.

"My love," Napoleon said. His eyes and hands traveled down the gown which showed every curve and feature of her body.

"Moya lybov" Jo replied. "Is something wrong with my dress?"

The smile on his face widened. "It is as perfect as you are." Then he turned serious. "Are you sure about this? Once we take this step there is no going back. Your brother may not approve."

She wrapped her arms around him in answer.


End file.
